This invention relates to a novel and improved fluid driven engine to be employed in connection with engines such as turbine engines, jet engines and engines for ships, for example, to utilize the exhaust fluid from the engines as the drive fluid.
A variety of engines for using the exhaust fluid from hydraulic engines, steam engines and the like have been so far proposed and practically employed and in most of the prior art engines of this type, the nozzle or nozzles and the needle valve or valves adapted to regulate the opening of nozzle or nozzles are generally disposed on a stationary part of the engine and the needle valve or valves regulate the flow rate of exhaust fluid which passes through the nozzle or nozzles into the engine. However, it has been found that the prior art engines are generally inefficient.